


Początki

by gizmolog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Po całym szoku związanym z końcem świata przychodzi taki moment, w którym Edward Elric musi zastanowić się, co będzie robił ze swoim życiem i jak się za to zabierze, skoro nie jest już alchemikiem, a nic innego nie potrafi robić.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_Carrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Carrot/gifts).



> Fanfik powstał na akcję _Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 3.0_ na Forum Mirriel do życzenia Marchwi, które brzmiało: _Po całym szoku związanym z końcem świata przychodzi taki moment, w którym Edward Elric musi zastanowić się, co będzie robił ze swoim życiem i jak się za to zabierze, skoro nie jest już alchemikiem, a nic innego nie potrafi robić. Może być na wesoło, może być trochę angstu, ale bez przesady – liczę na dobre zakończenie. Dodatkowe punkty za Izumi Curtis._

Zaczęło się od pożegnalnej wizyty Roya Mustanga tydzień po pamiętnym zaćmieniu słońca.

A przynajmniej zaczęło się dla Ala, który przez poprzednie siedem dni ogromną większość czasu spędził pogrążony we śnie, choć ostatnio tak naprawdę częściej udawał, że śpi, niż faktycznie spał. Ed czymś się wyraźnie martwił – już krótko po walce z Ojcem dało się zauważyć, że kiedy Al jest przytomny, jego starszy brat sili się na okazywanie dobrego humoru i udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po odzyskaniu ciała umysł Ala nie pracował wprawdzie równie bystro, jak zwykle, więc choć Al zauważał, że z Edem jest coś nie tak, to nie był w stanie domyślić się, o co chodzi, a tym samym nie mógł w żaden sposób pomóc. Dręczyło go, że nawet w tych krótkich chwilach, jakie przez kilka ostatnich dni spędzili razem, Ed uważał, że musi chronić młodszego brata fałszywą beztroską, więc Al starał się spać jak najwięcej. Albo przynajmniej udawać, że śpi.

Ale zachowanie Eda nie było jedynym powodem. Kolejnym byli goście. Gdy tylko rozniosła się nowina, że bracia Elrik znów są w szpitalu, a raczej kiedy wyszło na jaw, jak i dlaczego się tam znaleźli, ich pokój zaczęli nawiedzać ludzie znajomi i nieznajomi, ci drudzy zwykle z czystej ciekawości. Co najmniej raz zjawili się chyba wszyscy lekarze ze stolicy i okolic, żeby zobaczyć – i zbadać – ten dziw nad dziwy, jakim było ciało funkcjonujące po pięciu latach rozłąki z duszą. Ed wściekał się, że o wiele mniej uwagi poświęcają jemu i jego cudem odzyskanej ręce, ale Al wiedział, że Edowi w rzeczywistości chodzi o to, żeby dali Alowi spokój. Przychodzili się z nimi zobaczyć alchemicy, którzy też chcieli przyjrzeć się obu braciom, a poza tym również słuchać o tym, jak przebiegła walka z punktu widzenia ich profesji, i oczywiście przede wszystkim o tym, jak wyglądała brama i Prawda. Odwiedziło ich ponadto kilku dziennikarzy żądnych przeprowadzenia z nimi wywiadu, żeby zapewnić sobie podzielenie się z braćmi Elrik tymi kilkoma minutami niechcianej sławy; ci przestali się pojawiać zaraz po tym, jak dwóch przyłapał major Armstrong, który uprzejmie ich wyprosił we właściwym dla siebie stylu, po czym ustawił wartowników pod drzwiami pokoju braci, pod jego oknem trzy piętra niżej i na wszelki wypadek także na dachu, gdyby ktoś okazał się wyjątkowo zdeterminowany. Żołnierze pełniący wartę starali się być możliwie dyskretni i nie zadawali pytań, ale rzucane przez nich obu Elrikom spojrzenia oscylowały między bałwochwalczym podziwem a graniczącym z czystym przerażeniem nabożnym lękiem, co też było męczące. Jeśli dodać do tego wszystkich znajomych i przyjaciół chcących po prostu okazać im troskę, spośród których część przychodziła praktycznie codziennie... Nie, Al zdecydowanie wolał udawać, że śpi. Czuł się wprawdzie trochę winny, że przez to cały ciężar prowadzenia rozmów spada na Eda, ale z drugiej strony dzięki temu Ed mógł przynajmniej na pewien czas odwrócić myśli od tajemniczego problemu, którym się zamartwiał, więc w sumie obaj w ten sposób wygrywali.

Kiedy tym razem otworzyły się drzwi ich pokoju, Al nie mógł nawet przekonująco zamknąć oczu, bo właśnie jadł śniadanie. To był jeden z tych nielicznych, krótkich okresów w ciągu dnia, których Al nie przesypiał i podczas których nie udawał, że śpi: zależało mu na jak najszybszym opuszczaniu szpitala, więc posiłki i rehabilitacja były dla niego wręcz obowiązkowe. Mógłby uznać, że ktoś wybrał na odwiedziny ten konkretny czas przez przypadek, ale... nie jeśli tym kimś był pułkownik Mustang. Pułkownik nie pozwalał sobie na zbiegi okoliczności; wszystko, co robił, było starannie zaplanowane i w miarę możliwości przeprowadzane według z góry ustalonych założeń. Był najlepszym strategiem, jakiego Al znał – skoro zjawił się u nich z wizytą w porze śniadania, musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel.

– Alfonsie – przywitał się mężczyzna.

Al miał akurat pełne usta, dlatego w odpowiedzi kiwnął tylko głową.

– Edwardzie. – Pułkownik tym razem skinął Edowi; choć jego ton był całkiem zwyczajny, wszystkie obecne w pokoju osoby dosłownie zamarły.

Roy Mustang nigdy nie zwracał się do Eda inaczej niż per _Stalowy_.

Nagle ostatnie kawałki układanki w głowie Ala wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i dzięki temu jednemu słowu, dzięki imieniu swojego brata Al zrozumiał, co gnębi Eda: Ed nie był już Stalowym Alchemikiem, nie był już żadnym alchemikiem, nie był w stanie korzystać z alchemii i najpewniej już nigdy nie będzie mógł jej używać. Wszystko, co robił od najmłodszych lat, wszystko, czego się nauczył, wszystko, co zdołał osiągnąć, było teraz kompletnie nieprzydatne. Mając przed sobą całe życie, za sobą zaś już całe dzieciństwo, Ed będzie musiał zacząć wszystko od nowa. I – jeśli Al znał swojego brata, a mógłby się założyć, że znał go jak nikt inny na świecie – Ed nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić, od czego choćby zacząć.

Przełykany kęs śniadania stanął mu w gardle i Al musiał sięgnąć po sok pomarańczowy, żeby się nie zakrztusić.

Porucznik Hawkeye, która została przy zamkniętych drzwiach pokoju, podczas gdy pułkownik ruszył ku łóżku Eda, uśmiechnęła się do Ala ze zrozumieniem. Ją też pewnie zaskoczyło powitanie pułkownika, mimo że nie dała po sobie nic poznać. Al spróbował odpowiedzieć jej szerokim uśmiechem, choć w tej chwili wcale nie czuł radości – wręcz przeciwnie, był raczej przygnębiony. Ale chciał jej w jakiś sposób podziękować za tę próbę dodania mu otuchy i zapewnić ją, że u niego wszystko w porządku, nawet jeśli tak nie było.

Tymczasem pułkownik stał już obok Eda i wyciągał w jego stronę rękę, w której trzymał brązową kopertę. Ed spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Co to jest? – spytał z wyraźną nieufnością w głosie.

– Twój ostatni żołd i dokumenty zwolnienia ze służby.

Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do Ala, że skoro Ed nie jest już alchemikiem, to tym bardziej nie jest też alchemikiem państwowym, a skoro zostając alchemikiem państwowym niejako automatycznie wstąpił do armii – od razu w stopniu majora – to teraz, nie będąc państwowym alchemikiem, równie automatycznie z wojska wystąpił. Wraz z alchemią stracił więc również pracę... stanowiącą ich jedyne źródło utrzymania.

Edowi chyba też przyszło to do głowy, bo spytał:

– A jeśli nadal chcę być żołnierzem, _pułkowniku_? – Ostatnie słowo wymówił z przekąsem, jakby chciał zaakcentować swoje lekceważenie dla szarży byłego dowódcy.

– Generale – poprawił Roy Mustang lekko, prawie od niechcenia, choć raczej nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony. To wprawdzie jeszcze nie tytuł Naczelnego Wodza, ale zawsze jeden krok bliżej celu. – Jeżeli chcesz być żołnierzem, możesz się zaciągnąć, jak każdy. Kiedy będziesz _dorosły_ – podkreślił ze złośliwością typową dla jego rozmów z Edem.

Przynajmniej to jedno się nie zmieniło.

– Ge-generale?! – zachłysnął się oburzony Ed. – Niby od kiedy?!

– Od wczoraj. – Generał Mustang potarł paznokciami prawej dłoni o bluzę munduru, po czym przyjrzał im się uważnie; może chciał sprawdzić, czy są dostatecznie ładnie wypolerowane. W końcu z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Eda. – Fuhrer Grumman mianował mnie generałem brygady i powierzył mi misję w Iszbalu. Doprowadzimy te ziemie na nowo do możliwie jak najlepszego stanu i oddamy je w ręce prawowitych właścicieli – dodał szybko, zapewne na widok nagle ponurego wyrazu twarzy Eda. Al nie dziwił się bratu: jemu też określenie _misja w Iszbalu_ nie kojarzyło się dobrze. – W południe wyjeżdżamy.

Ed nie milczał długo, a kiedy się odezwał, nie skomentował ostatnich słów mężczyzny.

– Nieźle się uwinęliście – stwierdził zamiast tego drwiąco. – Jeszcze tydzień nie minął, a Amestris już ma nowego Naczelnego Wodza.

– Kraj nie może prawidłowo funkcjonować bez przywódcy – zauważył generał obojętnym tonem.

– A co ze zniesieniem rządów armii? Co z demokracją? – dopytywał się Ed.

Jego były dowódca patrzył na niego przez chwilę bez słowa, po czym wymownie uniósł brwi.

– Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze – odparł z krzywym uśmiechem. Założył czapkę, którą przez cały ten czas trzymał pod ramieniem, i skinął Edowi głową. – Powodzenia, Edwardzie Elriku. Będzie ci potrzebne.

– To się jeszcze okaże – mruknął Ed przekornie do pleców generała, który był już w drodze do drzwi.

Zanim jednak wyszedł, zatrzymał się przy łóżku Ala.

– Alfonsie – powiedział z pełną powagą, ale nie był w stanie ukryć psotnego błysku w oczach. – Uważaj na swojego brata. Pilnuj, żeby znowu w coś się nie wpakował. Opiekuj się nim. Dbaj...

– Hej! – przerwał mu Ed tonem świętego oburzenia. – To ja tu jestem starszy!

Generał nawet na niego nie spojrzał, udając, że uwagę poświęca wyłącznie Alowi.

– Jak mówiłem – ciągnął – dbaj o niego. – Położył Alowi dłoń na ramieniu. – Liczę na ciebie.

– To się rozumie samo przez się, panie generale – zgodził się Al z uśmiechem.

– Dobrze. – Mężczyzna skinął głową. – Uspokoiłeś mnie. Dziękuję.

Choć nikt o zdrowych zmysłach zapewne nie uznałby jego słów za poważne, Al był praktycznie pewny, że troska Roya Mustanga o obu braci Elrik jest do bólu szczera – nawet jeśli sam generał udawał, że to, co mówi, to tylko takie żarty. Po tym, jak znalazł się już przy drzwiach, odwrócony do chłopców plecami uniósł jeszcze dłoń na pożegnanie i machnął nią krótko, po czym wyszedł na korytarz, nie odezwawszy się więcej.

Porucznik Hawkeye, która oczywiście przepuściła wyższego rangą oficera przodem, stanęła w drzwiach z dłonią na klamce, żeby spojrzeć na Ala, a potem na Eda.

– Nie przejmujcie się tym. – Wskazała brodą wciąż trzymaną przez Eda kopertę. – Poza rzeczami, o których mówił generał, są tam jeszcze dokumenty przyznające ci rentę wojskową; jesteś przecież żołnierzem, który na skutek działań zbrojnych stał się niezdolny do służby. – Mrugnęła okiem. – Macie więc środki do życia. A jeśli chodzi o... – Zawahała się na chwilę. – Wiecie, znam pewnego oficera, który w dzieciństwie chciał być artystą malarzem. Potem jednak odkrył alchemię, pokochał ją i zaczął ją studiować. Jeszcze później postanowił zostać żołnierzem. Teraz jest państwowym alchemikiem, którego obrazy są podziwiane przez wielu, choć mało kto wie, że to właśnie on je namalował. Zrobił wszystko to, co zamierzał, a planuje sięgnąć jeszcze wyżej: chce stanąć na czele państwa, żeby je zmienić na lepsze. I, wiecie, ja wierzę, że mu się to uda. Że udałoby mu się nawet gdyby nie zdołał odzyskać wzroku.

– Kapitan Hawkeye! – rozległo się z korytarza.

– Już idę, panie generale! – zawołała kobieta w odpowiedzi. – Warto marzyć, warto dążyć do celu, mimo że nie zawsze wszystko idzie po naszej myśli – dodała, zakładając czapkę. – Jakby co, wiecie, gdzie nas znaleźć. – Zasalutowała na pożegnanie i wyszła.

Al patrzył na drzwi, które zamknęły się za oficerami, jeszcze kilka sekund, a później spojrzał na brata wciąż wpatrującego się niewidzącym wzrokiem w to samo miejsce, co on przed chwilą.

– Ed – zaczął niepewnie. Chciał porozmawiać o tym, co dręczyło już teraz ich obu, ale jakoś nie był w stanie ubrać myśli w słowa. I raczej nie miał większej nadziei, że Ed mu w tym pomoże. Prędzej wręcz przeciwnie: postara się przeszkodzić.

– Ona też?! – wykrzyknął jego brat jak na zawołanie. – Czyli co, wszyscy dostali awans, a ja dostałem... – Pomachał brązową kopertą.

– Ed – spróbował Al kolejny raz po niecałej minucie wypełnionej niezręcznym milczeniem.

Ed zeskoczył z łóżka, rzucił na nie otrzymane od generała Mustanga dokumenty i ruszył ku drzwiom.

– Idę się przejść – oznajmił, nie patrząc na Ala, kiedy przy nich stanął.

I wyszedł.

Al najchętniej poszedłby – pobiegłby! – za nim, ale niestety nie mógł. Odzyskane przed tygodniem ciało nadal było tak słabe, że ktoś, zwykle Ed, musiał mu pomagać nawet podczas wycieczek do przylegającej do pokoju łazienki. Może zdołałby samodzielnie podejść do drzwi, to przecież tylko jakieś trzy kroki, tylko że zaraz po tym prawie na pewno by się przewrócił, a nie chciał nikomu robić kłopotu, jakim byłaby konieczność doprowadzenia go z powrotem do łóżka. Pozostało mu więc czekanie. I myślenie.

Jak miał porozmawiać z Edem na temat przyszłości, skoro nie miał o niej właściwie żadnego pojęcia? Oczywiście, mało kto wie, co się stanie w przyszłości, ale Al nie miał nawet żadnych planów, żadnych marzeń, bo wszystko, czego pragnął, dostał siedem dni temu. Dzięki poświęceniu Eda, który tym samym stracił wszystko, z czym najpewniej wiązał swoją przyszłość. W pewnym sensie stanowili teraz swoje przeciwieństwo: Al miał alchemię, ale żadnego źródła dochodu, a Ed miał pieniądze, ale nie mógł posługiwać się alchemią. Część problemu polegała też na tym, że Ed niewątpliwie podzieli się swoimi pieniędzmi z Alem, który z drugiej strony nie znał żadnego sposobu, żeby podzielić się z Edem swoją alchemią. Chociaż... może gdyby dobrze poszukać, jakiś sposób by się znalazł. Jeśli nie w samym Amestris, to gdzieś dalej? Gdzie indziej na świecie? Na przykład w Xing?... Albo w Drachmie? Czy dajmy na to w ruinach Xerxes? Gdzieś? Gdziekolwiek?

A może samo szukanie wystarczy? Czy dążenie do celu może być celem samo w sobie? Czy koniecznie trzeba w końcu gdzieś dojść, dokądś trafić, żeby czuć się spełnionym, czy może do szczęścia wystarczą nawet tylko próby zrealizowania planów?

Jakim sposobem mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje pytania? Sprawdzić to doświadczalnie, na własnej skórze? Spytać innych ludzi? Wiele różnych osób, bo przecież opinia jednej może być zupełnie inna niż zdanie drugiej. Nawet ich doświadczenia życiowe mogą się różnić od siebie. I od doświadczeń Ala. I Eda. Bo przecież już teraz doświadczenia Eda i Ala były w dużej części kompletnie inne, choć obaj ogromną większość czasu spędzili razem. A co dopiero doświadczenia ludzi, którzy żyli w różnych miejscach, mieli różne rodziny, różne prace, różne historie... Właściwie najlepiej byłoby chyba połączyć jedno z drugim, czyli zbieranie własnych doświadczeń z pytaniem jak największej liczby osób o ich opinie.

O ile oczywiście Ed się z nim zgodzi. Musi wymyślić, jak przekonać upartego starszego brata z kompleksami do swojego planu. Hm...

Wpatrzony we własne dłonie podczas tych rozważań Al uniósł wzrok dopiero kiedy usłyszał wymowne chrząknięcie.

– Mistrzu! – zawołał zaskoczony. I od razu zadał to pytanie, które dręczyło go najbardziej: – Czy samo dążenie do celu może być celem?

Z lekkim uśmiechem – podczas gdy stojący opiekuńczo tuż za jej plecami mąż jak zwykle zachował beznamiętną minę – Izumi odpowiedziała:

– Samo _szukanie_ celu może być celem. Nawet jeśli ostatecznie nigdy nie dojdziesz do tego, jaki jest twój cel, to nie znaczy, że niczego nie osiągnąłeś.

Al zmarszczył brwi z namysłem.

– Jak to?

Izumi uśmiechnęła się szerzej, a w jej oczach pojawił się cień demonicznego błysku.

– Zjedz do końca śniadanie, to wyjaśnię.

Al posłusznie zabrał się za jedzenie, choć z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu tym razem nie czuł strachu przed swoim mistrzem. Może dlatego, że tłumiła go ciekawość.

– Niektórzy ludzie – zaczęła Izumi zaraz po tym, jak Al wziął się za jedzenie; pewnie po to, żeby nie śpieszył w oczekiwaniu na jej odpowiedź – znajdują cel życia już w dzieciństwie i wytrwale dążą do niego od tego czasu. Inni znajdują go później i robią to samo. Część z nich po osiągnięciu celu znajduje inny cel, do którego może dążyć; część nie. Są też tacy, którzy w pewnym momencie porzucają cel, do którego dążyli, bo znajdują inny i zaczynają dążyć do niego. Bywa, że niejeden raz w życiu. Czasem całe ich życie polega na zmienianiu celów jeszcze przed ich osiągnięciem. Inni z kolei całe życie szukają celu, ale go nie znajdują. Albo nie szukają go wcale, bo im na tym nie zależy.

Al wsłuchiwał się w każde jej słowo z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale jego szczęki cały czas ciężko pracowały nad pochłanianiem śniadania.

– Którzy z nich wybierają w życiu lepszą drogę? – ciągnęła Izumi, rozłożywszy ręce. – Jakie mamy prawo ich oceniać i osądać? Na podstawie własnych doświadczeń? – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Chciałam zostać alchemikiem; osiągnęłam ten cel. Chciałam uczyć się u konkretnego mistrza; niestety okazało się, że umarł zanim go spotkałam. Ale dzięki temu, że do tego dążyłam, znalazłam coś, czego nie szukałam. – Nieznacznie odwróciła głowę, na tyle tylko, że móc kątem oka rzucić na stojącego za nią męża. – Chciałam mieć dziecko; nie udało mi się. Wiedziałam, że ten cel oddalił się ode mnie na odległość prawie nieosiągalną, a mimo to dalej próbowałam do niego dotrzeć. Sięgnęłam nawet do tego, co zabronione, żeby dopiąć swego, i wiadomo, jak to się skończyło. A kiedy przestałam dążyć do tego konkretnego celu, udało mi się go osiągnąć, w pewnym sensie. – Patrzyła teraz na Ala z rzadką u niej czułością, więc tym bardziej nie miał wątpliwości, o czym Izumi mówi. O nim i Edzie. Byli dla niej jej dziećmi w takim stopniu, w jakim mogli być. Nigdy w to nie wątpił. – Gdzieś po tym, jak porzuciłam mój drugi cel, uznałam, że mam to, co chciałam i co mogłam osiągnąć. Jeśli szukałam jakichś dalszych celów, to tylko podświadomie. A mimo to znajdowałam je i realizowałam. Małe cele, bliskie cele, proste cele.

Al, który w trakcie jej monologu skończył jeść, milczał nadal i tylko kiwał głową w rytm jej słów.

– Bo cele mogą być różne – stwierdziła Izumi. – Czyimś celem może być powrót do domu na kolację i położenie córki do łóżka. Celem innej osoby może być osiągnięcie najwyższego stanowiska w kraju, a celem drugiej może być wspieranie tej pierwszej. Ktoś może dążyć do tego, żeby zadośćuczynić za dawne winy. Celem może być znalezienie odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie. Celem może być zadawanie pytań. Celem może być szukanie celu. I żaden cel nie jest lepszy od innych ani od nich gorszy – dodała stanowczo i dobitnie.

A potem wyciągnęła rękę w prawo, ale zanim udało jej się dotknąć drzwi, mąż położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie forsuj się – wyhuczał troskliwie i sam sięgnął na korytarz...

...skąd w następnej chwili wciągnął do pokoju Eda. Eda, który zwisał z potężnej ręki Siga Curtisa jak mały, potulny szczeniaczek, choć po ostatnim swoim powrocie zza bramy był zdecydowanie wyższy niż kilka minut wcześniej. A może tak się tylko wydawało Alowi, który dla odmiany znacznie zmalał – w porównaniu do zbroi będącej przedtem jego ciałem, w każdym razie.

– Ed – Izumi zwróciła się do starszego brata z pełnią demonicznego błysku w oczach; Al nielojalnie bardzo się ucieszył, że to nie na niego mistrz teraz patrzyła – dlaczego nie zjadłeś do końca śniadania przed wyjściem? Chcesz na zawsze zostać takim konusem?

– Ale... – zaczął protestować Ed, najpewniej chcąc jej wytknąć, że przecież właśnie ostatnio urósł.

– Bez dyskusji! – ryknęła Izumi. – Marsz do łóżka i natychmiast dokończ śniadanie!

Alowi przyszło do głowy, że ich mama pewnie by tak nie krzyczała, bo z natury była wyjątkowo łagodną osoby. Z drugiej strony, gdyby ich mama żyła, to Ed pewnie też nie zachowywałby się w ten sposób.

A potem zorientował się, jakie dwie kobiety do siebie porównał, i uśmiechnął się.

Ed znalazł się w łóżku – centralnie na kopercie od generała Mustanga, choć nie tyle na niej usiadł, ile został na niej posadzony przez męża Izumi – gdzie bez słowa zabrał się za jedzenie, choć zerkał przy tym na miestrza spode łba. Izumi przyglądała mu się groźnie przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby chciała się upewnić, że jej polecenie zostanie wypełnione, po czym odezwała się nietypowo łagodnie:

– Przyszliśmy się pożegnać.

Ed z wrażenia aż przestał jeść, ale wystarczyło jedno jej wymowne spojrzenie, żeby na powrót zajął się śniadaniem.

– Wracamy do Dublith; interes sam się kręcić nie będzie.

Sig potwierdził jej słowa pomrukiem, choć cała czwórka wiedziała, że podczas nieobecności właścicieli sklepem zajmuje się Mason, który doskonale zna się na tym, co robi – w końcu nie pierwszy raz został na posterunku, podczas gdy nie mogąca usiedzieć w miejscu Izumi i jej opiekuńczy mąż podróżowali po kraju. Z drugiej strony wszyscy doświadczyli też nieraz tęsknoty za domem i świetnie rozumieli, że choć się o tym nie mówi, to nie znaczy, że się tego nie czuje.

– Macie nasz numer telefonu – mówiła dalej Izumi, na co obaj bracia pokiwali głowami, mimo że nie było to pytanie – w razie potrzeby zadzwonicie. – Znów przytaknęli, tym razem na znak przyjęcia rozkazu. – Bez potrzeby też. Bo jeśli zbyt długo nie będziecie się odzywać, to my odezwiemy się do was. – I jej oczy ponownie zabłysły w znajomy sposób, więc potakiwanie braci tym razem było wyjątkowo energiczne.

Izumi jeszcze tylko znacząco wskazała Edowi talerz uniesieniem brwi, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie i pośpiesznie wyszła z krótkim:

– To na razie – rzuconym przez ramię w drzwiach.

Jej mąż pożegnał braci krótkim pomrukiem, po czym podążył za nią.

Al przyłapał się na tym, że kolejny raz wpatruje się w te same zamknięte drzwi szpitalnego pokoju, więc przeniósł wzrok na Eda. Który nadal posłusznie jadł, od czasu do czasu rzucając tymże drzwiom pełne niepokoju i podejrzliwości spojrzenia.

Ale Izumi nie wróciła.

Kiedy przeżuł ostatnie kęsy śniadania, Ed przez pewien czas przyglądał się pustemu talerzowi, a Al czekał cierpliwie, aż jego brat wszystko przemyśli. Wreszcie Ed spojrzał na niego z bladym uśmiechem i spytał trochę jakby niepewnie:

– Cel?

– Odzyskać sprawność i siłę – odparł Al bez wahania, a potem rzucił po części żartem, ale w znacznej mierze poważnie: – Cel?

– Odwiedzić Winry w Resemboolu – stwierdził Ed równie pewnym tonem. – I babcię Pinako – dodał szybko, zarumieniwszy się jak jabłko.

Patrzyli na siebie teraz z całkowitym zrozumieniem. Małe cele, bliskie cele, proste cele. Cele na teraz, żeby mieć do czego dążyć, dopóki nie znajdą większych, bardziej odległych i skomplikowanych celów. Bo brak jakiegokolwiek celu... nie, to mimo wszystko nie dla nich.

– A później? – spytał jeden.

Kolejne pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie, kiwnięcie głową i jednoczesna odpowiedź obu:

– Zobaczymy.

Zaczęło się od pamiętnego zaćmienia słońca, a skończyło na pożegnalnej wizycie Izumi Curtis tydzień później.

 

 

 

 

 

Choć może właśnie ten koniec to dopiero był początek.


End file.
